


Less Than Perfect

by palmdreams



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time writing Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bossy Lucette, but it’s all consensual dw, hopefully it makes sense, its kind of a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmdreams/pseuds/palmdreams
Summary: Set pre-Lucette’s curse. Lucette has some frustrations she needs working out, and Fritz is the only one she can depend on.





	Less Than Perfect

Fritz had never seen Lucette look anything less than perfect. Her dress was always pristine, never a hair out of place, her face always a perfect picture of emotional neutrality. So when she quite literally ran into him in the hall outside her chamber, glistening with sweat and panting lightly, Fritz could immediately tell something was wrong.

“Princess, what’s happened to you?”

“Fritz.” Princess Lucette narrowed her eyes at him. “Have you been outside my door this whole time?”

“No, your highness, I’ve just been making my rounds.”

“So you heard nothing,” Lucette muttered.

“Heard nothing of what?”

Lucette didn’t answer. Instead she scanned Fritz up and down, biting at the corner of her lower lip. “Fritz, as my personal guard, you are required to obey any order I give you.”

It wasn’t a question. “Of course, Princess.”

“So if I told you that I was… frustrated, then you’d be obligated to help me.”

“Frustrated?” Fritz repeated, “How so?”

Again, Lucette gave no answer. Instead she took Fritz by the hand, which surprised him, pulling him into her room and closing the door behind them. She walked him over to her bed and sat on the edge, legs hanging over the side.

“Fritz,” Lucette said, looking up at him sternly and solemnly, “I’m going to ask you to do several things to me. You must follow my orders as closely as you can. Understood?”

“Of course, Princess.” Fritz was still puzzled, but obeying Lucette was certainly something he knew how to do.

“First I need you lower yourself.”

Fritz knelt on one knee.

“Lower.”

Both knees touched the floor.

“Now stay as you are.” Lucette began pulling up the hem of her dress towards her waistline. Fritz felt his face flush, but he remained where he was and watched out of the corner of his eye.

Lucette spread her legs into a V and motioned for Fritz to come closer. “Now put your fingers inside of me.”

“What? Princess, I-“

“Fritz.” She cut him off. “That was an order.”

Fritz leaned closer to the bed, bracing his left palm on the inside of Lucette’s thigh. He felt her shiver at the contact, as if some long anticipation was finally being relieved. With his right hand, he moved up through her legs and stroked the rim of her vulva. Another wave of shivers passed through the princess’s body, and goosebumps began to rise on her legs.

Fritz traced a circle with his thumb on Lucette’s bare thigh. “Is this what you wanted, Princess?”

“Yes, but I need more, Fritz. Move in deeper.”

With the index and middle finger of his right hand, Fritz moved down, exploring the shape with a curiosity he would be ashamed to admit out loud. He skimmed each fold and felt Lucette’s reaction through the form of a vibration passing through her body. She moaned, head tilted back slightly, mouth hanging open.

“Yes, Fritz. More. I need more.”

“Yes, Princess.” Fritz began to move faster, powered by his own growing fascination. His fingers grew damp as he worked his way in deeper, and the temptation to pull them out and suck on them was mounting.

But Lucette was far from finished. She continued to moan, voice somewhere between a mourner and a banshee. One hand found its way into Fritz’s hair and anchored itself there tightly.

“Keep going, Fritz. Go up. Up further.”

Fritz moved his fingers up, as Lucette commanded. He knew by the shudder and the squeal she let out that he’d found it, and he resumed his work, pushing and circling and enticing the bundle of nerves beneath the flesh.

“Ah… that… that’s it. Fritz… I need… I need your mouth.”

“My mouth?”

“Put… put your mouth… in that spot.”

Fritz slid his hand away as his head took its place, Lucette’s hand still firmly grasping his hair. He worked first with his lips, then with his tongue, slowly satisfying his own craving for her taste. 

“Ah! Yes! Yes, Fritz. I… oh!”

Fritz found his face covered in warmth as Lucette reached her climax. He drank in as much as he could, letting the taste linger on his tongue. At this point he could feel his own erection grind hard against his legs, but he had to ignore it until he was sure Lucette was done.

Her fingers came undone in his hair, first slowly but then all at once as Lucette leaned back and let the euphoria drain from her body. She panted much more heavily now, her face caked in sweat and the smallest crinkle of joy around her eyes.

“Was that satisfactory, Princess?” Fritz had to ask.

At the sound of his voice, Lucette regained a hint of her perfect composure. She sat up and looked him in the eye, wiping her forehead on the back of her hand. “For today, yes. But I expect that next time you’ll be a little more experienced.”

“Next time, Princess?”

“Of course,” Lucette said, “You’re my personal guard. Naturally you must be prepared for me to call on you for help.”

Fritz couldn’t resist a grin. “Of course, Princess.”


End file.
